This invention relates to mitred grates and drain covers. More particularly, the invention relates to drain covers and grates, with or without drain pipes, for use on sloped or inclined surfaces.
Drainage pipes play an important role in the design and structure of buildings, landscaping and the like in order to permit collected or run-off water to be removed from areas, and to conduct the flow of such water to city drainage installations. A typical drainage pipe may be located adjacent a building, or in a parking lot or other landscape structures, with a drain cover or grate closing off the pipe. The drain cover or grate is preferably flush with the surface, and permits water run-off to flow through the grate, and into the pipe for further removal.
It is an inherent feature of the drainage pipes that they slope from the water collection point, namely, at the open end of the pipe (or the pipe flow entrance) including the grate or drainage cover, and that the pipes slope therefrom to a street gutter, curb, or the next stage of the sewer system. These pipes will, therefore, often flow under parking lots, sidewalks or other areas, in carrying the collected water from the pipe flow-line entrance to the street or guttering for further removal.
Existing drainpipes typically comprise a series of pipes which have a water-flow entrance, and which are located in the area to be drained, a series of connected piping through which the water can flow, and an outlet at a remote end from the water flow entrance, where water flowing through the pipe is discharged for further removal through other sewer systems.
In a typical form, the grates or pipe covers which are placed over the drain pipe at the flow-water entrance end are circular, corresponding substantially in size to the diameter of the drain pipe. These grates are necessary, and perform an important function, in that they permit the free flow of water from the collection area into the drain pipe, but prevent larger objects from entering the drain pipe and ultimately blocking the system.
Therefore, the drain pipe covers and grates provide a useful and indispensable function, allowing the drainage of water, but selectively, depending upon the size and configuration of the grate, preventing small stones, sticks or other items from causing a blockage in the system.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a mitred grate and drain cover comprising: a peripheral edge having an upper and lower surface and a substantially elliptical shape which defines a space, and a plurality of cross pieces within the space; depending sidewalls extending from the lower surface of the peripheral edge, the sidewalls being constructed with respect to the peripheral edge such that they are at an angle other than 90xc2x0 to the peripheral edge, the sidewalls defining a space for receiving a pipe.
Preferably, the mitred grate and drain cover further comprises securing means for securing the grate and drain cover to a pipe.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a drain cover comprising a grate having peripheral edge defining a space and at least one cross piece extending within the space, the grate having an upper surface and lower surface; and depending sidewalls extending from the lower surface of the grate, and constructed at an angle thereto other than 90xc2x0.
Preferably, the peripheral edge and sidewalls define a receiving space for receiving a pipe having an open end which is received within the space. Securing means for securing the grate to a pipe may also be provided.
In yet a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a mitred grate and drain cover comprising an elliptical peripheral edge defining a space and at least one cross piece located in the space so as to define a plurality of openings in the grate, and securing means for securing the grate to an end of a pipe.
The invention therefore provides for a grate or pipe cover for use in drainage systems, the grate being of a substantially elliptical or similar such shape, so that it fits over a pipe which has been cut obliquely, rather than in a direction substantially normal to the flow of water therein. This arrangement of an oblique or mitred grate permits increased flexibility in locating drain pipes and their cover grates, making it no longer necessary to have the grate or drain pipe cover on a substantially vertical pipe, as is the present situation. Thus, the water inflow end of the pipe can be sloped all the way up to the surface, providing greater flexibility to design engineers where only a very slight slope is permitted due to the lie of the land. This flexibility is achieved by avoiding the need for the vertical component upon which the substantially round grate is placed, sometimes providing as much as an additional 6-8 inches of vertical height which could otherwise be used to slope the pipe.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the open end of the pipe, with the mitred grate, presents a significantly larger surface area to water being drained, and is therefore able to achieve higher levels of drainage than may have been possible with the smaller surface area round grate covering a pipe of approximately equivalent diameter. The oblique or mitred grate of the invention can also be used so that the angle at which the pipe is cut causes the resulting opening to be essentially flush with any surface at which the water inlet end is located, whether the surface is horizontal, somewhat inclined, or closer to vertical, as a curb or sidewalk edge may be.
At the same time, while permitting a greater inflow of water, the grate prevents, to the same extent as any other grate, the influx of debris and landscape materials entering the pipe, which either causes clogging of the pipe or the conveyance of debris to the street where it may create an unsightly mess.